The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventors hereof, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
The disclosed technology relates to storage access technology, and more particularly, to efficiently accessing object information from two or more storage components using metadata information that provides the location(s) of a requested object in one or more of the storage components.
As storage systems increase in capacity and become less expensive to manufacture and purchase, there arises a need to develop more efficient mechanisms for accessing information stored in these large storage systems. For example, cache storage systems are typically relied upon for performing fast-access operations that are frequently used in computer systems. One mechanism for improving the performance of these frequent operations involves the use of metadata structures. These metadata structures may contain information about the location of stored objects and serve as a “directory” for finding these objects across multiple storage components. Metadata may be implemented in different formats and support different operations. The structure and complexity of these metadata formats and supported operations may influence how efficiently objects are retrieved from storage and how well a storage system may adapt to the increasingly complex computing demands among users and enterprise systems.